cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch: March 17, 2013
Engine Updates # Resolved an issue preventing the ANSI color capability check during character creation from working. # Weapon enchants will now show its remaining duration if the enchant is time-based. It will revert to the familiar charges and intensity view when the timer expires. # Added a new REPLY command that can be used to send a tell to the most recent player that has sent you a tell. This works even when the player is an invisible staff member (i.e.: "A Divine Voice"). # Consolidated the manner in which tells are checked for validity. This will result in more consistent error messages, improved tell routing when using partial match names, and easier debugging or feature addition in the future. # Resolved an issue where the "You tell ..." line was not always being flagged as a part of the "Tell Channel" for the OGC Desktop Client. # Added a message to players who are below level 10 when receiving a tell from "A Divine Voice" with the manner in which the player is able to respond. # Added a warning message to players who are sending tells to other players but are either squelching that player directly or tells in general that the other player may not be able to respond. # The WHF/QWF (and assorted aliases) commands can now be sorted and filtered in a manner similar to the locker with the exception that the who lists may be sorted and filtered at the same time. For a refresher on the functionality: #* WHF sorted - This shows a list of players, sorted alphabetically by the character name. #* WHF - This shows a list of players of a particular class. #* WHF - This shows a list of players containing the particular text. #* WHF ^ - This shows a list of players starting with the particular letter. #* WHF sorted - This shows a list of players of a particular class, sorted alphabetically by the character name. # Made the class search functionality consistent across all classes. In order to search for a particular class in a player listing, you should now always use the class name exactly as it appears in STATS or when you EXAMINE another player. # QWN no longer considers a "new player" as a player who has only logged in one time. Instead, it will find any player below level 20. Additionally, all players should still be listed but "new" players will be highlighted in green instead of yellow. Sorting and filtering works with these commands as well. # Guildmasters and Guild Officers have been given some additional flare when being viewed on WHF. # The WHO command has received a facelift. # Improved the grammar for player citizenship on the various player listings. # QWF/QWN now display character names right-justified to remove trailing spaces. The overall width of the columns remains unchanged. # The idle timeout has been increased from 20 minutes to 240 minutes. # Players are no longer mislead into thinking character names can be created using numbers or underscores. # The race selection step has been cleaned up and worded more consistently. # The selected class is now displayed during the final stage of character selection. # The password selected by the player is no longer echoed in plain text back to the user during the final stage of character selection. # Better error handling of the final acceptance/rejection of the character at the end of character creation. # Improved the manner in which the "Your prepaid account expires next month" message is displayed to players. # Members of the Fighters Guild and Rogues Guild now have greatly improved health regeneration when in a healing glade. # The base experience for resurrecting another player has been increased. # Unpacking by number has been made more consistent by making it slot-absolute. The slot numbers can now also extend to the pouch and keychain. To see what slot an item is currently in, view your inventory with the INVWIZ command. # Character descriptions will no longer bleed colors from one line to the next. # Advertisements will no longer bleed colors from one line to the next or through to the name of the player who is running the ad. # Advertisements no longer have a comma in the "for sale" line by default and may be added by the player if desired. # Players should no longer experience unbalance time when switching to a stance they are already in. # Resolved an issue preventing flying mounts from taking flight after its owner has died. # The MOUNT command no longer requires the name of the mount to function. # Resolved an issue that was causing strange error messages when packing and unpacking via a chained ;; macro. # Expiring buffs on a hidden or invisible player should now only be sent to the player rather than the entire room. # The Reveal spell should no longer cause discovered exits to remain open indefinitely. # Corrected a typo when a player or monster loses haste. # Resolved an issue where extremely magic-resistant creatures could cause the type of spell effect from no longer being displayed in the damage text when casting spells. # Guild titles should no longer bleed color in the various places that they are displayed. # The phrase "guild locker" has been made consistent throughout its usage in the engine, regardless of which hand was used to put an item in the guild locker. # When using your personal locker, the amount of slots used up (or the amount of slots found when performing a filtered search) as well as the total number of slots available will now display as part of the SHOW LOCKER command. # Battlemages, Shaman, Sorcerers, and Wizards now all start with an additional 100 spell points when creating a new character. All Battlemages, Shaman, Sorcerers, and Wizards have received an additional 100 spell points to compensate. # All other classes not affected by change #39 have received an additional 50 hit points when creating a new character. All currently existing characters with classes not affected by change #39 have received an additional 50 hit points to compensate. # Quests now have the capacity to grant subguild membership to a player who completes it. This feature has not been accommodated by sufficient content changes; however, when those quests have been updated or added, all players who have already completed the quests will retroactively receive "true" subguild membership. # Once content support has been completed against #41, players will be able to choose between displaying a Guild Title or displaying a Subguild Title. The following functionality exists to support this feature: #* SUBGUILD - This command will allow you to toggle between showing your allegiance to your subguild or showing it for your primary guild. This functionality is currently disabled pending content support. #* SUBGUILDTITLES - This command will allow you to see all of the available subguild titles for your current guild. It will also show the subguild to which they belong. # In addition to the new commands related to subguilds, the following parts of the game will be influenced by the new subguild flag: #* GUILDRANK - Players choosing to represent their subguild will be displayed with their subguild title of choice in the ranking list, otherwise they will show with the primary guild title. #* EXAMINE - When a player is examined, if they are representing their subguild, it will display the subguild title as well as claim they are a member of their respective subguild, otherwise they will show using the guild title and membership to the guild. #* Gaining Guild Ranks - When a player gains a new guild rank, if they are representing their subguild, they will be informed of the new rank using the subguild title and the guild will be informed using the subguild title, otherwise the normal guild title will be used. #* STATS - Your subguild membership will be displayed along with your guild memberships. #* GUILDSTATS - Your subguild membership will be displayed in addition to your guild membership. If the player has chosen to represent their subguild, the guild title shown will be that of the subguild, otherwise it will be that of the guild itself. # Guild treasuries are no longer hard capped at 999,000,000 gold. Just in case.